hitmanrebornfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:PineappleHead
Hallo und Herzlich Willkommen, PineappleHead! Das HitmanReborn-Wiki-Team freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Wir können wirklich jede helfende Hand vertragen und freuen uns über jeden neuen Benutzer, der zu uns stößt! Übrigends: Cooler Edit auf der Seite Benutzer:PineappleHead!! Da du ja noch neu bist, hast du vielleicht noch einige Fragen. Um Antworten zu bekommen, kannst du: *Natürlich erst einmal die Allgemeine Hilfe zu Rate ziehen, falls du ganz neu bei Wiki bist. *Dir neben im Menü den Punkt Editierhilfe und seine Unterpunkte anschauen. Des Weiteren findest du unter dem Punkt Vorlagen alles, was du zu diesem Thema wissen musst sowie alle Kopiervorlagen, die du einfach bequem in den Artikel deiner Wahl einfügen kannst. Natürlich gibt es noch weitere Vorlagen, die dort nicht direkt zu sehen sind. Dafür kannst du einfach auf dieser Seite nachschauen. *Dich natürlich auch an einen Admin oder jeden anderen User hier wenden. Das Team steht dir für alle Fragen zu Verfügung. Du kannst z.B. mir einfach auf meine Diskussionsseite schreiben. Vergiss dabei aber nicht, deine Nachricht mit vier Tilden ~~~~ zu unterschreiben, damit ich oder ein anderer User dir antworten kann. Falls du Anregungen hast, kannst du diese entweder im Forum oder im Community Portal stellen. So, und nun noch viel Spaß beim weiteren Editiern hier im HitmanReborn-Wiki! Ich hoffe, wir lesen noch viel von dir ;). -- Planet-punk (Diskussion) 08:20, 12. Jul. 2012 Hey Danke für deine Begrüßung und so :-) Das dein Profil gelöscht wurde tut mir leid... Wie lange warst du inaktiv? Vielleicht liegts daran. Ist nur eine Vermutung... Oh man... Dann will ich gar nicht wissen, wie viele Profile schon gelöscht wurden, wenn man mal an die ganzen inaktiven User denkt :D Vorausgesetzt es liegt daran O.o Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 21:44, 12. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Sinnloses Zeug :D Das Internet hasst dich :D Nein, Scherz ;) Ach das mit dem Einleben schaffst du schon :3 Ansonsten bin ich ja auch noch da^^ LG Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 15:41, 13. Jul. 2012 (UTC) XD Okay, mach das. Sag bescheid, wenn ich irgendwas helfen kann, oder so. Ach, was^^ Brauchst dich doch nicht schämen :D Okay, jetzt hab ich vergessen was ich schreiben wollte o.o' Egal~ :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 14:47, 14. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Stimmt o.o' Oh man....... Okay^^ Dann brauch ich mir darum schon mal keine Sorgen machen und kann viel sinnloses Zeug schreiben :D Ich finds auch cool, hier jemanden gefunden zu haben, mit dem ich schreiben kann :3 LG Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:41, 14. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Yaaaay, die erste Seite erstellt. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 09:21, 15. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ja, Sommerferien *-* Und dann so ein dämliches Wetter -.- Ach, klappt schon :3 Wir schaffen das schon :D Jap, bis jetzt bist du ein super Gesprächsparter ;D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 13:52, 15. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich will auch weg T.T War noch nie im Ausland O.O *heul* Ja, stimmt schon irgendwie :D Dankeschön :3 Den Titel behältst du auf jeden Fall ;) lg Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 21:37, 15. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ITALIEN? Umbringen? Ach, wie kommst du denn darauf?^^' *Panzer aus Garage hol* Das würde ich doch nie tun... Ich hoffe T.T XD Dann lernst du es jetzt eben ;) Ach, kein Ding. Dafür bin ich da :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:53, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Danke das du mich älter schätzt, aber ich werde dieses Jahr erst 16^^' :D Ach ja... Stimmt O.O Da brauch ich den Panzer ja gar nicht... Ach egal... Nur für den Effekt ;D Da frag ich mich doch, warum dir DAS keiner glauben will XDDD Hab ich mir schon irgendwie gedacht :D Die Box ist so hohl xD Giotto und Affären? Niemals... Also so schätz ich ihn definitiv NICHT ein O.O Hehe... Da du den Manga nicht liest weiß ich mehr als du :P Außerdem lebt er nicht mehr T.T Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:57, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Cool :3 Wann? Es fällt mir wirklich schwer dir das zu glauben XD Aber ich versuchs :D Na ja... Also eigentlich gibts bessere, aber das ist definitiv die hohlste XD Tja selbst schuld kann ich da nur sagen :D Was bist du auch ein Junge geworden XDDD Ich bleibe Giotto treu! Und hoffe und bete und ach keine Ahnung -.- Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 18:15, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hihi ^^ Da siehst du es :D Gib den Leuten, denen du das erzählst etwas Zeit. Die brauchen sie xD Ab dem 31.7. bin ich für eine Woche weg. Dann übernimmt eine Freundin von mir meinen Account, damit die 365 Tage nicht irgendwann flöten sind o.o' Die will ich unbedint kriegen. Nur diese eine Auszeichnung noch O.O Als ich die Box in der Folge gesehen hab dachte ich mir nur meinen Teil, ab mich halb tot gelacht und musste dann weiter gucken :D Na ja... Okay mir fällt zu dem Thema nichts mehr ein... Wie du das sagst, hört sich das an, als wenn ich echt auf ihn stehen würde O.O Wenn es ihn in der Realität geben würde, sicher :D Aber so na ja... Ist halt mein Lieblingscharakter :3 Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 18:53, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich hab jetzt 262 Tage... Die opfer ich bestimmt nicht wegen einer Woche Urlaub und einer Woche Klassenfahrt im August O.O Da bin ich echt froh, eine solche Freundin zu haben :3 Auch in dieser Woche vom 27.8. bis zum 31.8. (okay keine ganze Woche) hilft sie mir :3 Keine Sorge, ich werd schon nicht inaktiv. Immerhin muss ich dann noch die 1000 Artikel zu Ende bearbeiten :D Diese Freundin hat hier auch einen eigenen Account. Hat auch vorhin etwas bearbeitet. Heißt hier Ayaka88 Gibt es bestimmt. Was ich, um ehrlich zu sein, etwas merkwürdig finde. Aber wem es gefällt... O.o Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:25, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Jup^^ Na ja... Ich hab ja schon über 700 Bearbeitungen, also so schwer wird das auch nicht, die 1000 zu knacken :D Ich komm mir grad vor, als wenn ich damit angeben würde... Sorry, falls das so rüber kommt. Ist nicht meine Absicht. Stimmt :D Aber deine Auswahl an weiblichen Charakteren ist doch auch nicht so klein... Gibt es da nicht jemanden, den du toll findest? :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 17:56, 19. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Okay, dann ist ja gut :3 Ich dacht schon, dass du mich dann vielleicht für eine miese Angeberin halten würdest, oder so :( Oh.... Du tust mir leid :D Da gibts dann ja schon keine Charaktere mehr, die in Frage kommen würden... Oder gibts dann da überhaupt noch weibliche Charaktere? O.o Ja, okay. Nana. Aber die ist mit Iemitsu verheiratet :D Öhm... Wie wäre es mit M.M? :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 16:28, 20. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Okay, war ja auch nur ein Vorschlag :D Aber mehr fallen mir nicht ein o.o' Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 13:38, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Stimmt... Irgendwie deprimierend O.o Na ja... Ich hab nichts dagegen, dass es mehr männliche Charaktere gibt :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 21:11, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) XD Kennst du diese kleinen gelben Männchen aus "Ich einfach unverbesserlich"? Diese Minions? Die haben keine Hobbys XD Ich sage nur: Banana XDDD Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 18:03, 22. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hab den Film auch nicht gesehen. Nur die Vorschau von den Dingern im Kino :D (Für Teil 2 und so) Die sind echt HOBBYLOS XD Und verrückt nach Bananen... So wie ich das bis jetzt beurteilen kann O.o Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 21:14, 23. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Okay, ich korrigiere mich; nicht nur verrückt nach Bananen :D Ja, sehr interessant O.o Ich hab keine Ahnung, worum es in dem Film geht. Mal was Anderes. Kennst du Kingdom Hearts? *-* Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:17, 28. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Was bist du, dass du Kingdom Hearts nicht kennst? O.O Nein, Scherz XD Also über KHR kann ich auch mit dir reden ;D (Nur, dass mir im Moment nichts einfällt... Weißt du was?) Aber ja, überred sie dazu :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:04, 29. Jul. 2012 (UTC) bin ich hier richtig wenn ich einfach so was schreiben will? O.o aber ich wollt mich einfach für die aufbauenden worte bedanken, ich geb mein bestes =D ich muss aber zugeben, dass des mit der zeit echt spaß macht, also net nur bilder auch die artikel erstellen un so macht echt laune ;D ich hab bloß angst, dass ich jeden Moment ihren account in den ruin stürzen könnte, ist mein ernst O.o....aber iwie kann ich neme anderst =D ok, dass wollt ich jetzt loswerden ;) lg :3 Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 17:14, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) xD danke ;D duuuu....sag das net ich krieg des echt gut hen, weil ja um ehrlich zu sein ich hab hier auch noch en account (also hier ist immer noch die freundin net das des nachher jemand liest un denkt sassi hätt en doppelaccount :) ) also ich war auch mal drin weil ich überredet wurde? ka hat mich auch angemeldet aber ich bin in sowas ne richtige katastrophe ich hab sogar einmal ne ganze seite auf den kopf gestellt un wusst net was ich gemacht hat un dan wurde ich von den andren im wiki naja sagen wir nett darauf hignewiesen un seid dem hat ich angst wieder was anzufassen xD un das ich hier hier für sassi übernehm mach ich in erster linie auch deswegen weil ichs total schade fänd wenn ihr des abzeichen für das tägliche bearbeiten am wiki abhanden kommt nur weil se im urlaub ist un ja im normalfall was machen würde, darum hab ich gesagt ich übernehm, un wollt jeden tag nur en bild oder so machen, weil des hat mir immer total spaß gemacht, aber iwie hat sich ne motivation entwickelt, viell. weil ich des jetzt alles besser blick (jaja schule bringt manchmal doch was informatik danke ;D ) naja ok ich schreib deine seite net noch weiter voll, aber danke für die motivatorische unterstüzung :D lg :3 Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 17:17, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) sry wenn ich mal drin bin dann richtig ;P danke xD.....totzdem dem wiki tut sowas net gut O.o......aber ich versuchs ja grad deswegen wieder gut zu machen, außerdem muss ich ende diesen monats eh nochmal einspringen, die frau geht zu oft weg xD motivation für reborn ist immer da ;D....nur ich hab meistens echt angst irgendenn mist zu verzapfen xD.....aber egal =D diesen satz wirst du irgendwann viell. noch bereuen :P lg :3 Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 21:04, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ich muss sagen, du bist gut darin einem mut zu machen =D ich hoffs mal, naja wozu hat man brieffreunde wenn net für sowas xD gestern kam schon ne hektische sms, weil ich ihr net geschrieben hatte ob ich im wiki war ich fands lustig ;P lg :3 Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:10, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) aber man muss dazu sagen es war keine absicht xD ok da se jetzt wieder da ist, verabschied ich mich :) danke für die Unterstützung nochmal un ja :D lg Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:44, 6. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Man, ich geh nicht zu oft weg T.T Erst Urlaub (beschwer dich bei meiner Schwester. War übrigens nicht ganz so toll... Fetter Sonnenbrand (aua T.T) und den Rest hats nur geregnet) und dann Abschlussfahrt... Die ist leider Pflicht... Will zu Hause bleiben :( Ach und schön, dass du meine "hektische SMS" lustig gefunden hast -.- Naja... Hätte ich wahrscheinlich auch :D Ich hab halt gedacht, du hast das vergessen, weil du mir vorher auch immer geschrieben hast ^^' Nein, aber ernsthaft, du hast alles super gemacht und PineappleHead, danke, dass du sie unterstützt hast :3 Warum ich das jetzt alles hier hin schreib, weiß ich zwar selber nicht, aber egal... Okay, zu einem Teil gehörts hier hin^^ LG an euch beiden ;) Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:58, 6. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ja, zu Hause ist es immer noch am schönsten :) Wenn ich an die Abschlussfahrt Ende August denke, wird mir schlecht -.- Nicht schon wieder Belgien :( Ja, ich habs gesehen. Sie kann mega stolz auf sich selbst sein ^^ Noch mal danke :) Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:16, 7. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Können wir gerne machen :D Um genau zu sein sogar drei Plätze :D War Rang 8 und jetzt bin ich Rang 5 :3 *-* 19:20, 8. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Wenn ich dich nicht bald auf Rang 6 sehe, gibts Ärger :D Ernsthaft mal, hau rein :3 Du schaffst es in die Top 10 ^^ Ich glaub an dich :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:01, 9. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Stimmt... Ich hoffe es :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:42, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Sehr gut :D Wie auch immer du das jetzt so schnell hingekriegt hast O.o Öhm... Ja... Also zB Golden Sun - Die dunkle Dämmerung (DS) und ansonsten die Naruto Spiele (Ultimate Ninja) Leider hab ich da nur 3, 4 und 5... Danach kamen die ja nur noch für PS3 und ich glaube auch für XBox raus... Die Zelda Spiele sind auch cool :3 Ansonsten noch Divinity II - Ego Draconis (PC)... Mehr fallen mir nicht ein XD Ich will WoW spielen T.T Und was ist mit dir? Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 18:55, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) "Nur" ist gut :D Golden Sun ist cool. Ich kenn leider nur den Teil für den DS... In den Naruto Spielen wiederholt sich irgendwie zu viel... Cool :D Nein, leider nicht. Ich muss das unbedingt mal wieder spielen *-* Von The Last Story hab ich schon mal was gehört, aber der Rest sagt mir absolut nichts :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:45, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Super :D Zugegebenermaßen hab ich das Spiel nie zu Ende gespielt ^^' Also hab ich auch noch nicht an eine Fortsetzung gedacht XD Bekannt? Öhm... Kann sein? :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:08, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich hab kein Talent für solche Spiele :D Die hassen mich! Ich kack andauernd ab T.T Na ja... Irgendwann schaff ich das noch ò.ó Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:52, 14. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich hoffe ~ Ist ja noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen bla bla bla :D Und was machst du so? lg Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:13, 15. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Erinner mich nicht an Schule... Wenn ich daran denke, dass nächste Woche die Schule wieder los geht, könnte ich kotzen... Muss auch noch Sachen kaufen... Lohnt sich eigentlich nicht für drei Tage Schule :D Danach sind wir ja auf Abschlussfahrt... Also hat das noch Zeit ~ :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:06, 16. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Jup... Wird vielleicht doch ganz lustig (auch wenn ich immer noch kein Bock hab). Einige von uns haben schon Pläne :D In Hoffnung, dass die Lehrer uns in Ruhe lassen und nicht rum schnüffeln -.- Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:56, 17. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich hoffe, dass diese "Pläne" funktionieren... Ansonsten können wir uns wahrscheinlich eine andere Schule suchen XD Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:50, 18. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Illegal... Na ja... Nicht so wirklich... Aber Alkoholkonsum auf der Klassenfahrt ist extrem verboten :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:57, 19. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich geb mir Mühe ;D Und sonst? Gibt's was Neues? Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 15:38, 20. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Macht nichts :D Mein Lehrer hat mir auch nicht geantwortet (hat mir ein Praktikum für die Herbstferien an der Ruhr-Uni angeboten. Keine Sorge, nicht als Lehrerin xD Sondern als Ingenieurin) Tja... Ansonsten... Morgen wieder Schule T.T Erst mal seelisch drauf vorbereiten :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:13, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich weiß noch gar nicht, ib ich das überhaupt machen soll... Klar, ich wäre blöd, wenn ich es ablehnen würde, aber um ehrlich zu sein, hab ich da ein bisschen Schiss vor... Ja, danke T.T Letztes Jahr... Horror x.x Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 16:56, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich habs noch vor mir :D Nachdem, was ich schon alles über das 10. Jahr gehört hab, wird das Horror x.x Ja hab ich... Ich kann die Varia nicht leiden, aber das tut mir leid :( Und Tsuna kann nicht helfen kommen. Muss für Reborn auch einfach nur scheisse sein... Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:49, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Langweilig... Du bist ja gut x.x Das wird das absolute Horror-Jahr... Reborn tut mir leid... Dass sich alle für ihn opfern... Das hält er bestimmt nicht mehr lange durch... Seelisch betrachtet. Er war ja dagegen, dass Tsuna und die Anderen für ihn kämpfen. Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:46, 24. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich hoffe :( Spannend bleibt es auf jeden Fall Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:58, 25. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Wenn du das sagst ~ :D Ich verabschiede mich dann mal. Bis Freitag und sei nett zu meiner Freundin ;D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:10, 26. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Dann ist ja gut ;3 Also bis Freitag LG Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 05:53, 27. Aug. 2012 (UTC) So, da bin ich wieder :3 Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:11, 31. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Danke :) Kann mich im Großen und Ganzen nicht beschweren. War in Ordnung, außer das es einige echt übertrieben haben, wenn du weißt was ich meine o.o' Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:32, 31. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Jup... Versuch mal Besoffene ins Bett zu kriegen, ohne das die Lehrer etwas mitbekommen... Gar nicht so einfach, wenn die die ganze Gegend zusammenschreien x.x Boar bin ich froh, dass das alles vorbei ist. Na ja... Vertrautes Heim, Glück allein :3 ♥ Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:51, 1. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Du tust mir leid... Das muss noch schlimmer gewesen sein, als bei mir :D Jaaa ~ Zu Hause ist es immer noch am schöööööööönsten xD Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:48, 2. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Na dann gehts ja noch :3 Und war in der Woche irgendwas weltbewegendes los? Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:34, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ist ja geil *-* Wo wart ihr denn Wasserski fahren? Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 16:37, 4. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ah, cool :333 Glaub ich dir sofort :D Hauptsache es hat Spaß gemacht ;) Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:56, 5. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Nee, nicht wirklich... Alles so wie immer... Nichts Neues und voll öde -.- Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:01, 6. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ich HOFFE *vor Langeweile sterb* :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:57, 7. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ich quäl mein Handy :D Inotia 4 *-* <3 Das Spiel ist so DERBE MAGA HAMMER GEIL *_____________________* RPG ;D Ist zwar auf Englisch, aber was solls. Ich LIEBE es ♥ Level 34 WUHU :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 15:31, 8. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Level 46 xD Trotz, dass die Gegner irgendwie bis jetzt alle Level 44 sind, machen die mich platt x.x Nur wegen denen hab ich fast keine Heiltränke mehr *grummel* Hast du schon mal was von Inotia gehört? Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:07, 9. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Jap, ist es. Du hast kein Handy? Ehrlich nicht? Aber, aber, aber .... o.o' Jeder hat ein Handy O.o Wieso du nicht? T.T Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:36, 10. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Nein, so schlimm ist es nicht :D Also Respekt für diese Einstellung. Hat kaum noch einer. Man hört nur von allen "uh bald neues Iphone draußen und ich krieg das" bla bla. Mal davon abgesehen ist das Iphone dumm -.- Wenn ich kein Handy bräuchte und Inotia 4 nicht entdeckt hätte, hätte ich bestimmt auch keins :3 Glaube ich zumindestens O.o Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:14, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Jap, stimmt genau. Ja hab ich... Als ich Bermuda gesehen hab, hab ich so den Lachkrampf gekriegt :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:09, 12. Sep. 2012 (UTC) xD Aber gut, dass wir dann jetzt einer Meinung sind :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:09, 14. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Wenn ich mir so Jager ansehe und da Bermuda ja der Boss von dem Haufen da ist, wird er das definitiv O.O Jap :3 Ist auch gut so. Den Vendice gönn ich den Sieg nicht -.- Aber sowas von überhaupt nicht! Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:13, 15. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Wenn ich so an alle denke, die die bis jetzt getötet oder schwer verletzt haben, würde ich gern selbst hingehen und denen in den............. ich meine natürlich, dass ich denen gerne meine Meinung sagen würde *hust* Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das was ich schreiben wollte hier auch schreiben darf :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:49, 16. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Okay, dann los! Zugegeben... Um die mach ich mir jetzt irgendwie am wenigsten Sorgen, aber was die den anderen Vongola angetan haben ist unverzeihlich Ò.Ó Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 21:45, 17. Sep. 2012 (UTC) *marschier* Klar, ist selbstverständlich... Die dämlichen Vendice haben sie nicht mehr alle -.- Boar ey bei Inotia Level 74 und die mit 71 töten mich O.O Was stimmt da nicht? O.o' Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:54, 18. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Haha sehr witzig :D Das regt mich auf x.x Na ja... Halt noch ein bisschen leveln, dann hat sich das... Denk ich... O.o Uh, das ist mies... Wie viele hättest du gebraucht? Mit heute sind es bei mir 326 *-* Am 31.10. 365 O_O Bis dahin muss ich noch durchhalten X_X Sassi1710 (Diskussion) Oh, das ist mies :( Ich hoffe, weil ich nochmal für ungefähr eine Woche (in Hoffnung dass es "nur" eine Woche dauert) weg muss... Ich hoffe, das Ayaka da nochmal für mich einspringt o.o Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 21:24, 21. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Aber du gibts wegen diesem Rückschlag doch nicht auf, oder etwa doch? O_O Hab sie schon gefragt und sie übernimmt dann wieder für mich :3 Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 11:26, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ich glaub an dich! ;) Jaaaa ~ Ich bin ihr so dankbar T.T Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:44, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Kein Ding :D Divinity? xD Ich glaub was das betrifft geb ich auf :DD Ich bin dazu überredet worden LoL zu spielen... O.o Kennst du League of Legends? Wenn ja: ist das gut? Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:32, 24. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hm... Ich weiß nicht ob ich das spielen soll... Ich glaub ich lass es :D Tut mir dann wahnsinnig leid das der Typ aus meiner Klasse die Punkte nicht kriegt, weil er mich dann angeworben hätte und so. Muss der neue Charakter wohl noch ein bisschen warten :DD Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 18:30, 25. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Jetzt ehrlich? Cool xD Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:54, 27. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Cool :D Und was machst du so? Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 16:45, 28. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ja Ferien *-* Geburtstag ~ Aber wird voll doof... Muss lernen weil ich direkt nach den Ferien eine Arbeit VORschreiben muss, weil ich danach eine ganze Woche ausfalle. Krankenhaus. Mandelop also nichts ernstes :3 Alter was denkst du von mir? xD Nein, ich bin keine Einserschülerin. Zweier-/dreierschülerin triffts eher :D Und was ist mit dir? Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 21:38, 29. Sep. 2012 (UTC) xD Ich hab nächste Woche letzte Schulwoche :3 Nein, Sorgen machen brauchst du dir nicht :D ich geh einfach mal davon aus, das alles gut laufen wird und so :D Boar ich muss danach voll viele Arbeiten nach schreiben T.T O.O Unfair ~ Will auch gute Noten kriegen ohne mich anstrengen zu müssen T.T Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 18:11, 30. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Du Glücklicher :D Glaub ich dir gern O.o Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 18:51, 1. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Und wie ist es gelaufen? :3 Hm... Also irgendwie ist das nichts Neues... In fast allen Kämpfen von Tsuna ist es auf sowas hinausgelaufen. Etwas Anderes hätte ich schon erwartet... *hust* Giotto *hust* :D Klar, ist das jetzt cool, wie stark Tsuna ist und das er jetzt irgendwie auf dem höchsten Level von keine Ahnung was (ja habs vergessen xD) ist. Aber etwas neues währe schon toll gewesen :3 Ich war voll verwirrt als ein Tsuna aus dem Tsuna kam X_X Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 21:22, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Okay, mir ist grad aufgefallen, dass ich das neue Chapter noch gar nicht gelesen hab xD Man bin ich blöd! Also es war definitiv zu kurz -.- Aber das Checker-Face da jetzt so einfach auftaucht und sich dann auch noch als Kawahira (war der doch, oder?) entpuppt, verwirrt mich gerade extrem O.O Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 23:38, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ahhhhhhh! O_O Ich dachte du meintest dieses Chapter... Jetzt hab ich gespoilert.... Sorry T.T Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:11, 3. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Leider nicht ^^' Nochmal sorry... :3 Aber ich check das voll nicht... Welchen Grund sollte Kawahira als I-Pins Meister (mal angenommen das ist der echte Kawahira und so) für das ganze haben? O.o Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:54, 4. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich auch nicht o.o' Viele Auftritte hatte er ja auch nicht :/ Eigentlich nur das eine Mal in der Zukunft, als er Tsuna und die anderen vor Zakuro versteckt hat. Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:04, 5. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ja, das stimmt. In dem Moment hätte man mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht mit Lancias Ring. Das war echt überraschend :3 Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:57, 6. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Da besteht kein Zweifel... Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:28, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ja xD Erst diskutiert man und diskutiert und diskutiert und diskutiert und dann BÄM! Nichts mehr zum diskutieren o.o Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 15:27, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC) KRIEGER *-* Definitiv KRIEGER! xD Öhm... Die Liste wird lang xD Also *räusper* * Ao no Exorcist * Naruto Shippuuden * Guilty Crown * Code: Breaker (endlich auch als Anime vorhanden *-*) * Ghost Hunt * Hiiro no Kakera * Shinrei Tantei Yakumo * Logischerweise Katekyo Hitman Reborn xD * Sword Art Online * Ich würde gerne Blood Lad schreiben, aber der Anime kommt erst Sommer nächsten Jahres raus xD * Fairy Tail * One Piece * Bleach * To Aru Majutsu no Index * C: The Money of Soul and Possibility Control * Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun (Passt voll nicht zu den anderen Animes xD) * Another * Death Note * Deadman Wonderland * Und so weiter :D Und was ist mit dir? :3 Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 16:38, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Frag mich bloß nicht nach Manga, ich glaub die Liste wird noch länger xD Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 16:38, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC) hi^^ ja, aber trotzdem danke :D gglg :3 Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 12:51, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Fullmetal Alchemist und Black Cat hab ich auch gesehen :3 Ich hab vergessen Darker Than Black zu erwähnen O_O Wie konnte ich nur? T.T Na ja... Ich hab gesagt das wird eine lange Liste :D Och nee... Bogen ist cool und Magie auch, aber ich finde so mit Schwert immer noch am geilsten :3 So wie in Swort Art Online :D Bei Inotia bin ich auch Krieger *-* Level 102..... Jetzt muss ich aus einem mir unverständlichen Grund gegen mich selbst kämpfen... Rate wer gewonnen hat -.-' Tipp: Ich nicht... Das ist zum kotzen! Da war der Typ fast tot und was ist? Er verwandelt sich in ein hässliches lila Monster! Verarsche! Der Drache, in der sich der Boss davor verwandelt hat war zwar schwer, aber der sah wenigstens geil aus *-* Aber DAS Ding? Ähm... Nee... Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 16:13, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) wenn du das problem nicht hast, hast du echt glück -.-' ja, das hoffe ich auch, ich versuche auch zu helfen wo ich kann^^ Krieger, Krieger lalalala ~ Ach laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaass mich xD Die falsche Sassi gewinnt, okay? :D Ich schwöre wenn du das Teil gesehen hättest, würdest du genau so denken O.o Das ist HÄSSLICH! Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 17:51, 11. Okt. 2012 (UTC) so war das nich gemeint, sorry xD (hast trotzdem echt glück >.>) yupyup^^ Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 14:07, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ja, stimmt :3 Schade das es bei dem Spiel nicht so Online oder Multiplayer gibt O.o Ja ja... Hätte ich jetzt auch gesagt ;D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 18:44, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) jop, ist es, ohne witz -.-" hier kennt dich jeder, es ist klein es gibt fast nur alte leute oder bauern, es stinkt manchmal voll ekelhaft von den feldern her...es gibt nur 2 verschiedene richtungen in die die züge fahren und kaum busse (und die fahren kaum irgendwo hin) wenn man dann mal wo hin will wo die züge nicht hinfahren ist das voll der krampf (wir haben übrigens kein auto -.-") hier leben nur eingebildete blödf*tzen (sorry...is aber nunmal wahr...) die lestern ohne ende und zu allem kommt noch das hier jeder seine nase in die angelegenheiten der anderen steckt (was ohne ende nervt!) und das jeder alles über einen weiß, sogar manchmal mehr als man selbst über sich weiß - beispielsweise kennen ein paar leute hier geheimnisse über meinen großen bruder, die waren so geheim dass er selbst nichts davon wusste >.> ich weiß zwar nicht ob das immer so is, aber in meinem kaff und allen umliegenden käffern ist das so >.< nicht zum aushalten...glaub mir, du HAST glück! Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 18:34, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ja xD Das wäre doch cool... Du würdest mich zwar sowas von auslachen, weil ich das Spiel einfach nicht auf die Reihe kriege, aber na ja xD Ja Italien *-* Nur für den Effekt einmal Rom besichtigen und vielleicht ein paar Tage da bleiben und dann runter nach Palermo *-* Glaubst du ich komm in die Mafia rein? :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 21:09, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) oohjee xD" da will ich auch wohnen T.T ruhe ist immer was gutes... ja, das ist ein beispiel gewesen und was ich damit meinte war das sie überall rumerzählt haben mein bro würde drogen nehmen, was aber natürlich nicht stimmt...die haben das glaub ich einfach nur deshalb, erzählt weil ihnen gerade danach war...>.> ach ist nicht schlimm, ich steiger mich andauernd in irgendwas hinein (meistens kram, den kein anderer auch nur eines zweiten blickes würdigen würde, so total sinnloses oder unwichtiges zeug halt - kleines bsp.: eine schere mit cm angabe...was zur hacke soll das denn bringen, häh?! die null steht doch sowieso nie direkt an der spitze der klinge, wenn du also schneidest bis zur 2 cm markierung, hast du unweigerlich das stück vor dem nullpunkt - das ohne maßangabe - mitgeschnitten, was bedeutet das du zwischen 0,5 und 1 cm mehr geschnitten hast als du ursprünglich wolltest, da ist es doch wohl sinnvoller einfach vorher zu messen wie viel man schneidet und überhaupt - ich hab bis jetzt noch nie jemanden sowas benutzen sehen, wozu dann die arbeit machen es dort einzugravieren?! ich checks einfach nicht...) echt? wie alt bist du denn eigentlich? :? Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 11:45, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ... Jetzt erklär mir mal, wie du das gemeint hast... xD Muss man mal bringen :D Runter nach Palermo und denen das so mitten ins Gesicht sagen... Da gibts nur drei Möglichkeiten, was passieren könnte. Also entweder sie haben noch nie was von KHR gehört (was ich für die nicht hoffe!) und haben kein Plan wo von ich rede, sie bringen mich direkt um, oder sie nehmen mich auf aber auch nur aus dem Grund, weil mich niemand für ein Mitglied der Mafia halten würde :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:43, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) nicht wahr?? das ist einfach lol ^^ achso, stimmt dann bist du der jüngste und auf den tag genau 2 monate jünger als ich :p ich glaub ich bin hier die älteste... :? Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 14:05, 15. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Tja... Sei froh :/ Ja ja... Habs verstanden >.< Aber meistens ist das halt Tatsache O.o Klar würden wir Mädchen das hinkriegen, wenn wir uns ausgiebig damit beschäftigen würden, aber meistens kommt ihr Jungs dann mit irgendwelchen Spielen an, von denen wir vorher noch nie gehört haben xD Tja... Japanische Mafia... Ich muss zugeben, ich bin mehr an der Italienischen interessiert :D Solange sich keiner beschwert ist alles gut :P Ist ja nicht umsonst eine "Diskussionsseite" :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:46, 15. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ja, okay. Ist eine gute Alternative aber trotzdem nicht so ganz mein Geschmack :D Lass uns zusammen der Mafia beitreten *-* Dann kommen wir gleich viel überzeugender rüber xD Jap :3 Ich weiß nur nicht ob das irgendwie riskant ist, Nummern oder Namen hier einfach öffentlich zu machen :/ Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 16:56, 16. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanke ♥ Jetzt gleich Musical :3 Starlight Express^^ Mafia *-* Die müssen uns einfach nehmen! xD Hm... :/ Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 14:43, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) jop xD hey, ist dir mal was aufgefallen? :? erst hab ich gb, dann sassie und dann du, aber immer in fast genau 1 monat abstand...außerdem werden wir alle immer gleichalt (dieses jahr werden wir z. b. alle 3 nacheinander 16 jahre alt...fehlst nur noch du o.O) ich find das iwie lol :3 sag mal, hast du ahnung vom Zeichnen? :? Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 19:25, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) jop^^ ach, schade :( dann frag ich mal sassi (ich interessiere mich nämlich für zeichnen und wollte eigentlich nur mal was fragen, was spezielle stifte betrifft...) und wenn du zeichnen würdest (tun ja iwie voll viele die animes schauen und/oder mangas lesen...) dann hätte ich deine pics gerne mal gesehen, deshalb hab ich gefragt ^^' sag mal, warst du schonmal in Frankfurt? :? Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 10:19, 18. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ja, war richtig geil :3 Da waren so zwei "Streckenräumer", die auch als einzigste Inliner an hatten. Die sind vor den Rennen immer losgeschickt worden, um die Bahn frei zu räumen und haben während der Rennen Schiri gespielt :3 Die hatten so geile Stunts drauf *-* Saltos, über Publikum springen, Schrauben... Derbe geil *-* Ich saß Seitentribühne ganz nah an der Bahn und dann ging da immer so ne Rampe hoch wo die drüber gesprungen sind uhhhhh *-* Am Ende sind alle rum gefahren und haben abgeklatscht.... Ich wünschte ich hätte da eine Reihe weiter unten gesessen, dann hätte ich auch abklatschen können T.T Die Typen waren toll *-* Als der eine rumgefahren ist und gewunken hat hab ich den mega angestarrt und zurück gewunken xD Man war das peinlich :D Hat hoffentlich keiner gesehen O.O Klar haben wir Ahnung xD Wir kennen uns sogar mit den Flammen aus! :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:28, 18. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ach, schade :( du hast von deinen alten bildern nicht zufällig noch welche xD" Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 12:35, 19. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ach lass mich doch ~ xD War es *-* Ja man xD Ob die wohl wissen werden, wovon wir dann reden? xD Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 17:00, 19. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ohhh, wie schade :( was hörst du eigentlich so für musik? :? sag mal, kennst du wenigstens "Baccano!" (das kennt iwie fast keiner den ich kenne >.>") oder "Black Lagoon" Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 15:04, 20. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ja, ja :D Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ~ Aber das müssen die doch O_O Die MÜSSEN wissen wovon wir reden. Ansonsten kennen die ja gar kein KHR und das geht doch nicht, ich meine das MÜSSEN die kennen T.T Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:58, 20. Okt. 2012 (UTC) von T.M.Revolution mag ich "Resonance" voll gerne... kennst du die bands "UVERworld" oder "L.MC"? :? Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 08:53, 21. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Eben! Ja eigene Mafia *-* ... Meinst du nicht es ist doch leichter einer Famiglia beizutreten als eine zu gründen? Es sei denn wir fangen irgendwo als Bürgerwehr an und suchen uns jemanden der uns verrät und daraus eine Mafia macht O.o Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:32, 21. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Achso... Wenn du denkst ich lösch deine Kommentare (weil die da nicht mehr stehen wo du sie hingeklatscht hast xD) stimmt nicht O.O Ich stopf dir nur da in deine Spalte rein, sonst komm ich durcheinander :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:33, 21. Okt. 2012 (UTC)